


Dreams of what had once been

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Love, Mistaken Identity, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Taiyang was not a proud man. When the loss of his wives drew him to drink on lonely nights, the thoughts dwelling on the wives that he had lost made him contemplate things that could have been between them if things had gone differently, if they'd come home. An unexpected encounter during such a drunken night reinvigorates what he had lost once more, as the wife who had abandoned him seems to have returned to him.After all, she'll stay this time, won't she? The kids need her. He needs her.This was commissioned work by an anonymous commissioner.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Dreams of what had once been

**This was a commission for someone who would like to remain anonymous.**

**Commission me at cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

The three bottles on the table in front of him were a sign that he was needing some more from the store, as Taiyang looked at the clock. Three in the night, a weary burden on his soul. He remembered his wife’s cute face when she had finally decided that they would be ‘doing the sex’ now, and her eyes had been like rubies in the night-shadows of her hair.

_“Come on, you’ve got to try this!”_

He’d tried to feed her ice-cream, and Summer had leapt onto Raven’s back in order to pin her in place, half of the ice-cream cone having landed on her nose as she’d struggled and Qrow had laughed his ass off, as Raven’s face was a white creamy mess and she’d blazed with her anger that evening.

Summer had been dead for years now, and Raven was off somewhere with her tribe, according to Qrow. As a father, he had tried his best to keep himself going, trying to be the brave Huntsman that his children could look up to, but half of the time was just a blank. Yang was fifteen now, and she was growing to look like a mini-Raven.

_‘God, I love you girls…’_

The picture of Summer that had been framed and put up next to one of the bottles of Vale Special Reserve Vodka that he’d drank earlier to commemorate Summer’s anniversary, the heavy weight of the loss crushing down on him again. Ruby was turning into a mini-Summer already, and Raven would’ve brought her to a lonely spot and taught her all about Grimm-killing if she’d been still around, just like how they’d planned it when they’d talked about how they’d train their first child.

_“Summer would just need to accept it! No child of that brat will grow up weak! I’ll make sure to teach her how to be strong, rather than letting Summer loose with her ‘oh, it’ll be okay!’ attitude! Taiyang, are you listening? You’ve made me fat and pregnant!”_

Raven had gone on a rant after that, but she’d been pliant and soft for a while, as they’d fooled around. Her nipples had started to leak breast milk at the latter months of her pregnancy, with the sweet taste a different sensation. Summer had been much different in her pregnancy, but he had bore with it, knowing that she was just trying her best, as she’d always done. When Raven had left him with Yang, things had been hard, knowing very little to do about the housework, and Summer had fallen into bed with him one night, and there had been sex.

Pregnancy came from that sex, and he’d stepped up to the plate in order to make things work. Yang needed help, and there was another addition to his family coming.

_‘Would she look down on me for being so weak?’_

Yang was a student at Signal already, and Ruby would soon be one, knowing that his baby girl would be following right after her big sister. Yang was showing signs of maturity already, and she looked more like Raven with every day.

He could just feel a moment of melancholy spiral into something that was heavier, the smell of Raven’s hair in his nostrils again. She always smelled like she’d just dropped out of a bird’s nest, a transformation-based scent, as Qrow smelled much the same, pine woods in Qrow’s smell whilst it was something fresher and freer in Raven’s scent, her body having been bathed in that scent more than once when she returned from Mistral, in order to check up on their family.

She was gone now. The thought of her being with another man was something that reared its ugly head, watching the proud and strong woman that had said that she wanted nothing but the strongest man to claim her walk through the tents that Qrow had described as the Branwen favourite living situation, with a dash of sarcasm, the worshipful gazes of scum that obeyed their chieftain, Raven’s eyes plucking a few of the comely men out of the crowd and motioning for them to follow her.

The kimono that she’d always worn was shed and she exposed herself, before in that throaty voice of hers that always had gotten him hard, she ordered them to fuck her, to show her a woman’s pleasure.

The image of Raven filled with dicks that wasn’t his own, the agony that came from him as his little bird was being stuffed and fucked, sweaty bodies mashing together in an orgy of decadent pleasure, burned into his mind, a shuddering breath coming from his lips at the thought of it. 

She was a gorgeous woman, a beautiful woman with her dark hair, imagining some man taking it and coming inside her whilst she moaned like the ravishing beauty that she was, more demands for sex, as her drive was as high as it came, the constant need for attention and to be pressed down to be made love to something that had been his little bird.

Summer had called it ‘Raven’s mating season’ behind her back, smiling impishly as Raven spluttered and twittered that she wasn’t some kind of bird, but she’d definitely made something of a nest in a corner of the bedroom, dumping her stuff there as if by clockwork, her eyes fluttering at him as she pushed him to the bed and opened her mouth.

She had good skill at giving head. Summer was tighter, if he had to compare pussies. Summer had always been his team leader, but she’d been a woman who loved too. The image of Raven with other men, undoubtedly stronger than he was, flickered through his mind, as his erection grew harder. That little bird needed to be put in her nest and given a few eggs, Summer had once said, and Qrow hadn’t denied it.

Raven pregnant again, the hot thought that flickered through his mind as he’d make her feel like the worst wife ever when she’d returned to him, his erection straining against his pants, the alcohol making him feel sluggish and slow, as his breathing slowly started to become heavier and needier, the buzz enough, remembering Summer as she’d slipped under the table one night, the warmth of her mouth not as good as Raven’s, but she’d been eager, Yang still asleep and Ruby not making any sounds yet, as Summer got her special cream from the source.

_‘Gods, I wish you two were still here.’_

Ruby and Yang needed a mother, he knew. He was a single father, a brother-in-law that helped out sometimes when he was around, but it would be nice to have a woman around, someone who could help tame the world of the female body for the girls that were growing up. A female role model that would be needed for them when they were asking questions about why daddy had a pee-pee and not a slit.

His head slowly dropped down onto the table as he remembered how good it had felt to make love to Raven when she’d finally succumbed to the fact that she was his wife, that he was stronger than she was, that Summer wasn’t a challenger for his favour. Raven had been wonderful, and he just… needed-

He woke up to the sound of a shower, the pipes rumbling with that same sound that they’d always had, a shuddering of the malaise of the night, aware that it was still early morning, his cock feeling hard as a rock as he scratched his balls a little, the itch and ache of a long time of being pent-up coming. He felt an urge to go to the bathroom, drawn by the sound of the shower being on. It would be easy to hop into a shower. Something about finding a good job, something to keep the people safe. He was… he was a dad, wasn’t he?

His body was still sluggish, but he could smell Raven’s shampoo, the soft humming from the shower still like the tune that Raven used to ‘tweet’ whenever she was in the shower, his cock hardening without intending to, the dark shape behind the curtain singing a song that was relatively new, and he stripped, his clothes landing next to something that Raven probably would have died of embarrassment to wear. A short top wasn’t Mistralian enough, and he entered the shower, smelling her sweet shampoo.

_‘She dyed her hair.’_

His hand grabbed her waist and her head turned, looking at him with surprise, his cock hardening immediately at those sweet lips parting, and his hand pushed her against the wall. Raven liked it when you were being rough, her breath escaping her lips, breasts wobbling a little as the soapy suds dripped down from them, the spray hitting his side.

“Hey there, little bird.”

She looked surprised to see him, as his mouth kissed hers, her hands balling, trying to hit him, his erection brushing against hers.

“Daddy? Dad, I’m-“

_‘Playful, aren’t you?’_

She’d started to call him daddy when she was being a little brat, when Yang would kick her, but that was just to annoy the hell out of him. She smelled good, perfect for his nose as his hands pressed against her, a rugged thrust against her stomach, a shiver going from Raven’s face, as she moaned something, her hands trying to fight him off. The playful Branwen Twin was going to have to admit that he was still her husband, or he’d never let her off.

“What’s the matter, little bird? Come, let daddy make you cum again before Summer comes to make a mess again.”

Raven was weak in the sensitive spots, he knew, as his hand let go of her, the girlish squeal from her as his finger entered her to the knuckle, the body twitching a little at the touch, as he poked around, feeling a tightness clenching, as his finger explored her insides gently, her body whimpering, moaning that daddy should stop, that it wasn’t a good thing, that it felt good.

_‘Don’t worry, Raven. It’ll feel really good.’_

He was an expert on that, after all. He would make sure that she felt even better, knowing that he was on the case and ready to burn through the energy that she had to make her relax. She’d not want some bandit’s cock in her again once she’d been reminded of the man who owned her wedding ring’s partner.

“Come on, little bird. Moan my name. You can do it, you stubborn woman.”

Raven was moaning, her blonde hair bouncing up and down as she was pressing against him with her hands, whimpering and moaning, her body almost virginal in its sensitivity, his cock harder than steel, his hand grabbing hers and placing it on his cock. She’d need to get used to being his wife again, he knew.

You needed to be stern with Raven or she’d never quite get it.

“Stroke it, Raven.”

She mumbled something, but her hand gripped his cock, teasing it like a novice would, squeezing a little harder than he’d liked, his teeth biting down on her neck.

“Softer, little bird. You wanted me to be your husband, so you were gentler when we did it the first time, you naughty woman.”

She was just a little unused to men like him again, but she’d be a good wife again, he knew. She was showering in his house, so she’d be back with him again, just like Summer might be. If Raven returned, so would Summer.

They’d all be together, and Yang and Ruby wouldn’t have…

“Daddy?”

Raven was trying to be cute, he knew, and he kissed her. She accepted it like the meek little bird that she was, as his hand groped those breasts, a size bigger than he’d seen them last. Wondering about her doings these past years, he felt the burning in his loins pick up, his balls heavy as her hand jerked his manhood, his hips pushing back against her stroking hand, a whimpering moan from her lips as his kiss did not stop, his hands lifting her up.

Smaller than he was, but that was no surprise, as he’d undoubtedly grown a little more whilst she’d shrank, pulling her down onto his manhood, her mouth making a squeak-squeal, tears leaking from her eyes as he glanced down, the redness on his cock enough, as his mouth pressed to silence her pleas, his cock driving into her. It was undoubtedly her period, he supposed, because she’d lost her virginity to him.

She thrashed a little like a captive animal, his hips thrusting against her, squeaks and squeals muffled by his lips as he drove himself into that tight hole, thrusting with a smacking-slapping sound against the tiled wall of the bathroom, a heavy sighing from his mouth as he pulled himself free, without even a waiting moment for his own relief, the burning in his balls continuing to mount as she seemed to tighten around him.

“That’s it, come for me, show me why you’re worthy of the Xiao Long.”

She looked at him, his cock driving into her, the slow pounding wait for release from him as she was as tight, her smell like something of a memory long-gone, as his cock felt ready to go.

“Daddy, please, I-“

His mouth kissed hers, before he looked into her eyes.

“Let’s make another baby, Raven.”

She tried to struggle, resisting as she always had done, because ‘no unworthy man would be putting a baby in me, Xiao Long!’ had been the war-cry for many of their private sparring sessions in the bedroom, and he felt her tense up. Tears seemed to mix with the water that brushed over their bodies as he drove himself into her, that heat in his loins exploding as pleasure mounted. She stiffened, as she seemed to experience an orgasm, the heat of his orgasm pumping through his body’s nervous system, a faint warmth that made his cock just feel so good that the flood of white cum pumped into the young woman’s body, her fingernails trying to push through his chest, her hands going slack.

“You came inside me, d-da-“

His finger pressed against her lips as he pulled out.

“On all fours, little bird. Let me see what I’ve done to you.”

Raven could be a mouthy woman if she wanted to make an opinion known to him, her insults cutting and biting, but she seemed to be more obedient now. He’d have to ask Qrow whether Raven had turned over a new leaf or whether it was just the Taiyang energy that he was pumping into his wife, the blonde hair a nice touch. She looked really good with blonde hair, undoubtedly because she wanted to be a mom again.

She got on all fours and he looked at that fine ass, his cock growing hard again, his seed dripping from her pussy, red-tainted with blood, her head turning back to him, and his hands gripped that ass of hers and spread those cheeks, looking at her asshole. It wasn’t time for anal yet, but he knew that if she acted out, she’d be feeling that ass of hers be given some big dick energy.

_‘You always have to beat her into submission before she’ll be the girl that’ll suck your soul out through your dick.’_

It was just how Raven worked, and it wouldn’t be a bad thought to keep going now, as his cock grew hard against.

“That’s a good little pussy, filled up with your cum. What do we say now, little bird?”

Raven was silent, and he smacked her ass, a yelp coming from her lips, and she was undoubtedly stubborn. His cock rammed into her and she squealed in pain, his hand pushing her head down to the slick tiles, as he pumped into her in a few rough pumps.

“Taiyang, or Big Long, Raven. Come on, call me Tai or Big Long, you little bandit.” She needed to be corrected and given a proper little hint about how to be a housewife, but he knew that she would learn. His cock pushed deep into her, her hands scratching at the tiles for purchase, as her ass wiggled and wobbled, her pale doughy cheeks glistening within the light of the lamp, the shower smelling of Raven. His cock had come just earlier, but Raven was tight, her body missing several of the scars that he knew were there, but that thought was dismissed, as womanly moans came from her lips.

“Daddy, please, ah- ah!”

His hand smacked her rump and she cried out with the pain.

“Big Long or Tai, little bird. Come on, talk to me like you always do.”

She looked back at him, her eyes red again, looking at him and hissing in pain as he paddled that fat ass of hers again. Raven wasn’t going to submit so easily, so he’d have to get creative with how she’d be put back to work as a housewife. No more banditry from her, as long as he was the Big Long of the household.

“Daddy, ah- I’m Y-“

His hand jerked her up by the hair and he kissed her, silencing, her pussy clenching around his cock like a good wife should, her tongue trying to push his own away, but she was playing coy. His balls smacked against her flesh as he rutted her, the smell of her shampoo perfect, as he felt how her resistance only made his penis harder, his mouth parting from hers, before her body sagged, half-jerked erect by his tugging on her hair.

“I’m going to make you better, Raven. Now… Come for Big Long.”

She squealed something, a choking sob from her lips, the expression enough to make him feel a stab of something in his gut, but that didn’t matter, a wheezing sound from his lips as he bottomed out into that tight hole of hers.

“Here it comes, little bird.”

She squealed, begging something about not doing this to her, that it wasn’t okay, but the bellowing groan of his release filled the shower, his balls emptying into that naughty bandit tramp of his, her head falling down into the puddle of shower water as he emptied his nuts into his wife again, the defeated little sobs from her enough, as he pulled out of her, his cock coated in his seed.

“That’s a good girl… now, raise your head.”

His cock laid against her face, her nose sniffing loudly, as her eyes were red.

“Open your mouth, little bird.”

She did, and his cock disappeared in that warm mouth. She gagged a little, but she suckled on it, her head in his hands.

“I’m never going to let you go again, little bird.”

She was bent over his lap five minutes later for trying to force herself away from him, trying to get away, her ass shining with that redness as he punished her for trying to leave again. If you left her enough time and gave her a blade-like weapon, she’d be leaving again, and that wouldn’t happen. She was a little meeker afterwards and his balls felt a little numb, but she had sworn that she wouldn’t do it again, that she wouldn’t leave her daddy again.

He told her to wash up, whilst he would go check up on the children. That was how a housewife should act, even if she was a former bandit, the heavy feeling of the half-hangover still working through his head, the throbbing ache that came with it like a hammer, smacking her ass to reinforce the point, the asscheeks red, her head nodding submissively, and he kissed her, knowing that she would like it.

_‘Now, the kids… They’d love to find a mother back with them again. Raven only needs to be a good wife, she doesn’t need to go hang around bandits and the sort.’_

He pushed open the door to the third bedroom, the one where Summer had always bunked, finding the two beds that’d been set up there for Qrow and Summer when they were around, the small form in the bed looking as perfect as she came. He could see Summer already shifting a little, so perfect in her sleep that it was almost a crime to go and wake her up…

He realized that it was Ruby only after he’d gently rearranged the covers a little, Yang’s bed still unmade, the girl undoubtedly somewhere in the house, getting herself into trouble.

_‘Just a troublemaker, just like her mom…’_

The good news would have to be broken to Yang with a bit of delicacy, but Raven had dyed her hair blonde, so that was at least a small bit of improvement.

“Sleep well, Ruby.”

Summer wouldn’t be home, but Raven was home. She’d stay with the two of them, he knew.

His daughter curled a little further into her bed, and he remembered how tight Raven’s pussy had been earlier, knowing that she would be with him again. An aching in his groin, as he licked his lips. She’d tasted fresh, unspoiled, moaning and groaning like she’d been a virgin all over again.

He slumped down into bed, aware of how it’d felt to have his wife with him again, the feeling of warmth in his groin more than enough to egg out those guilty feelings in his gut, the naughty need of a man. He rose from the bed after a good two hours, finding Yang in the kitchen, her blonde hair pulled up in a single ponytail, stiffening a little as he entered, his smile warm as he spotted the plate of eggs on bread and a few small sausages that she’d cobbled together for him.

“For me, Yang?”

She looked at him, her eyes a little puffy and red, but that was okay. It must be the pepper, and he hugged her, which was reciprocated.

“Do you miss mom, dad?”

He nodded, sighing deeply. Raven had probably gone off again, and his baby girl wasn’t going to be happy to know that she was without a mother again, so he’d put the smile on his face, patting his daughter on the back.

“I do. But you’re all that I’ve got to remind me of her, just like your sister.”

He knew that she was a good girl, a good daughter. She looked so much like Raven now that it was almost like Raven was here with him, his head pounding a little with leftover drunkenness. Ruby emerged from the bed, the faint depression rearing its ugly head once more as he saw the guileless features of his youngest daughter, the swell of her body, a shudder going through her as she seemed to think nothing amiss of wearing a short bed-top, something that exposed the same pale skin as her mother had when she was still around.

He could still hear the cloak fluttering around in the wind, the smell of her hair so pure _Summer_ , his eyes roving over the woman who had comforted him. A small whimper from his mouth, a look of loss on his face as he remembered that Summer wasn’t coming back, that there wouldn’t be a Raven waiting for him in bed. He must’ve slept a little more, with Yang being the good girl to make breakfast for him.

“I love you, girls.”

Yang smiled, as did Ruby as she chirped a happy ‘I love you too, dad’. He checked the calendar, watching how the dates seemed to twist again. Qrow would be back in a week’s time, with enough money for the four of them. He was a good man, a best friend if there ever was, a great brother-in-law.

“Let’s have some good times today, girls.” 

Playing with them had lifted his spirits. The feeling of the tension in his heart lifted slowly as Ruby and he played a game of catch, Ruby’s Semblance fluttering like a gust of roses. Summer had been beautiful, especially when she’d been ready to lead them to victory and the fiery death that Raven had often finished it with.

It was always ‘Let’s go on an adventure, for glory and victory!’ and Raven finishing it with a sarcastic ‘or a fiery death in some far-off place’, with Summer starting to quip that as long as they had Raven, they could be out of the place in a jiffy.

A bottle was drained that night, as he mourned the wife that he’d lost, reminded of the feeling of Raven and Summer, not sure which one he was going to be missing, but missing the two of them altogether. He had felt so real, so tender and so sweet, as she’d been a good wife.

He got up from his seat at the table, checking the clock. Twelve, no, nearly one, his hands pulling the shirt off, his scar-filled upper body showing the marks of a Huntsman, the tattoo still as good as the day it’d been put on his skin. He entered the room that belonged to him and his… just himself, throwing himself onto the bed and letting his mind fade into blissful melancholy.

He only woke up when he had to go and pee, the burning in his bladder growing stronger, and on instinct, he walked down the hall after he was done, to Summer’s room. Ruby’s room, now, he realized, but he felt the urge to check on her.

His eyes caught the small woman in the bed, her features still brought to the sleep, remembering how good it had been to finally be with his team, Raven and Summer sharing a room for half of the time, his eyes catching the parted lips, her features springing to his face again, as he saw the impish look on her face the moment that they had done their initiation at Beacon. 

She looked so small to his eyes, so humble and so cute. Like a whisper in his mind, his hand rubbed over his groin, as he lightly pulled the covers away, hearing a creak behind him and seeing Raven stand there, her blonde hair loosely tied with one of Yang’s hair ties, her fingers tapping lightly together. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but only a soft voice spoke up.

“H-hey…”

Her voice sounded a little like Yang when she tried to imitate Qrow, her eyes looking up at him.

“Come to bed, B-big Long. Your little bird wants some birdseed.”

He picked her up. She was a little lighter than Raven had been, but he attributed that to malnourishment and the bandit lifestyle, as his fingers found her soft flesh, those mounds swollen and heavy, her eyes looking at him with a pleading expression..

She was in the bed nearly five minutes later, laid before him like his sexy wife should be. The night gown filled out with her large chest, her blonde hair framing her face, his hands groping over her mounds, the cleavage a new thing, as he toyed with her breasts, his body close, as she smelled so good.

She must’ve showered using Yang’s shampoo for her hair, as she nuzzled against him, and he kissed her, a gasp from her, as a plaintive whimper of “Big Long, come… Come give your little bird some seed.”

He would accomplish enough, pulling her nightgown off and looking over that sensual body. He didn’t find the scars, but that was alright, he was a little drunk. His mouth kissed the heavy breasts, her mouth making startled gasps.

She was sensitive, as he grabbed her nipple with both of his teeth, biting down on it hard, just like she liked it. A pained little gasp, as her mouth made a startling moan, her eyes closing shut, as his mouth continued to suckle on her breast, his cock growing hard again, the haze starting to grow even fiercer in his mind, a hopeful little twist, as he pulled away. She was panting, her breasts wobbling on her chest, bigger than before.

Had Raven given birth to a child with some bandit? Did they gangbang her, all so she’d be with a stronger man?

His cock pushed into her, her eyes wide, as her hair seemed to light up with flames for an instant, but it was gone a moment later. It was a trick of the mind, undoubtedly, as he thrust into her, the smacking of his flesh against his wife’s, as Raven moaned, a soft ‘Daddy!’ from her lips, smothered by a kiss. She was his wife. 

This was right.

Thrusting into her, she moaned and groaned, mumbling into his mouth. His cock rutted her like he had always done, her body tight, her pussy clenching, tears leaking from her eyes as he grunted, her moans starting to come.

He came like a beast, pumping her full. Hot white spunk washed her womb white, to erase the stain of some bandit’s cum. She was his woman and he loved her. She was his wife, and she was just like Summer, but this time she was going to stay.

“I love you.”

She didn’t respond, just gasping a little, her skin covered in sweat, aware of him but not aware. A kiss on her cheek, and he felt his consciousness fading. Summer had to… she had to be alright, right?

He woke in his bed, aware that he had fallen asleep, feeling a painful crick in his back. He’d gotten to bed, and he was wearing underwear. Had he gone to bed drunk, stumbling and fumbling?

_‘It felt so real…’_

He got up, walking to his daughter’s room, opening the door to find Ruby tucked in, her smiling face angelic, the bed made up, and he kissed her cheek. Ruby snuggled a little into her pillow, opening her eyes.

“Hey dad, how’re you in the morning? Is it time for breakfast yet?”

He shook his head lightly, ruffling her hair.

“Not yet, sweetie. I’ll go and wake your sister up.”

He knocked on Yang’s door, looking through the crack to find Yang looking at herself in the mirror, turning around as he opened it up. A long dress was on the bed, the pale sunflower one, the one he’d bought for her earlier in the year. She smiled at him, a warm smile.

“Hey dad? You were going out with us to Patch’s shopping centre, right?”

He had said that, indeed. Yang was a good daughter, and he gave her forehead a kiss. She smelled nice, the shampoo definitely working wonders for her hair. A fond smile on his face, as he nodded. He’d have to get some more liquor for Qrow and himself. It made sleep better, when the bad dreams didn’t come. He should really pick up his training again.

He thought of Raven again, as Yang sat there in front of the mirror in just her underwear, his girl growing up. A smile on his face, as his hand rubbed through her hair.

“Yeah, we’re going to make it into a nice day out of this place, sweetheart.”

They had a very nice day, and he’d bought a few bottles for the ol’ Qrow, who would be back home a few days later. His thoughts turned to Raven and Summer again, staring at their picture. Yang entered the living room, wearing her pyjamas, looking at him plaintively.

“I can’t sleep, dad.”

He knew that his girl needed her father, the thoughts of Raven being back with him giving him a dark mood, the alcohol coming to his mind, but he walked with her to the couch, the girl sitting down on his lap, her fingers pressing against his own, touching quietly to grip his hand.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

He wouldn’t drink tonight, just spending time with Yang. She was still his baby girl, the little life that he’d made with Raven, her body pressing against him. She fell asleep, snuggled against him, her body mature, yet her mind still wanting that comfort of her father.

He put her to bed, folding the sundress for her to wear later, aware that she was going to be training again in the morning and she’d want to wear something suitable for that. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she smiled.

“I love you, daddy.”

He smiled back without another hint, as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Love you too, little firecracker.”

She frowned at Qrow’s nickname for her, but she didn’t doubt it.

“I’ll look after you for as long as it takes, dad. Even if you’re old and grey.”

He laughed quietly. She was a good kid, his daughter was a good and lovely girl. She’d find a family of her own, stay with the guy, just like Raven had said that she would, and... and he’d be alone again, but that was still a long time away.

“Hey there, little firecracker. You’re going to be going out into the world, be a strong Huntress after you graduate from combat school and Beacon, and you’re going to build your own family.”

He loved her, and he missed his wife. He missed Raven’s laughter and aggressive need for love, her lips and her touch. She was a part of his life that was missing, the need inside him growing, as he walked to the kitchen and made her some hot milk, Ruby always mumbling something about needing more milk, but Yang never complained when he made her some.

The mug steamed in her hands, her eyes glinting as they looked up at him, her lips twitching into the shape of something that could topple a man’s resolve, the happy glint in her eyes.

_‘You’re growing up to be more like your mom.’_

He wouldn’t drink today, knowing that Yang was there. He’d just wait for his baby girl to get some sleep, and perhaps the next day.

It was a guilty feeling inside him as he exited the bathroom, his load spent into a tissue, flushed down the toilet, the heavy feeling in his heart still there as he had masturbated to the thought of his ex-wife, Raven’s beautiful ebon locks in his mind as he revisited those moments, Yang curled on the couch, her face looking so beautiful that it almost choked him up.

Her lips were partly parted, and she looked so much like Raven that it was a little bit too much. He missed his wife, no matter how many bandits she’d taken to bed in search of strength, his hand going for the bottle and then drinking. He’d go and take his rest after he’d gotten Yang to bed. As he tucked her in, he gently pushed her hair back and looked at those beautiful features. She was beautiful.

Another drink from the bottle and he retired to his room, aware of the feeling that the depression brought to him. A bottle was finished and that pleasant buzz and bliss of forgetfulness washed over him, a low groan coming from his lips as he felt the weight push down on him, her eyes in his mind. Red and warm, her smile pleasing and those lips spreading, before she’d take him in her mouth.

He got up later, deciding that he’d check up on... on someone.

He spotted the small form of Summer in the bed, sucking on her thumb. It was… it was Summer, wasn’t it? For a moment, he had the thoughts about waking her up, to show her how much he loved her, but that thought faded, as his daughter’s face came to his mind. Raven was back, wasn’t she? Raven…

He walked into his bedroom and masturbated, feeling the tension in his body loosen as he erupted into a tissue, throwing it in the bin and then rolling onto the bed, thinking of the wife that he’d married and loved so dearly. 

The next morning he woke up to the feeling of Yang shaking him, her face looking a little more serious than before, trying to wake him up, and he rolled onto his back. He felt sweaty and sticky, and his blood felt sluggish as it tried to crawl through his veins, the head-pounding sensation telling him that he’d been a little too rough on the liquor last night.

“Are you okay dad?”

He felt a flash of shame, knowing that he’d masturbated earlier to Yang’s mother. Yang didn’t deserve to see him like that, she’d think he was icky.

“Just a bit of a bad day, sweetheart. Bad night, really. Come, let’s get ready for Ruby to get out of bed, okay?”

His erection wasn’t fully visible, as Yang shook her head a little, tugging on his arm. She could be so much like her mom sometimes, urging him on. 

“Get into the shower, you big lunk. You smell like booze.”

He should really do what his daughter said, indeed. Ruby looked sleepily up at him as she became aware of his presence, her plate laden with several strawberries and sweets.

“Hey daddy, I had a nice dream. It felt really good too. Like I was floating. Do you think that’s my Semblance, huh?”

A smile on his face as he ruffled her hair, his eyes glancing to the clock. He’d need to get something for the kids, so a quick trip to the store might be needed. Yang looked at him with a pensive look, before she cleared her throat.

“How about I go to the store? I’ll do some shopping, and you can spend time with Ruby?”

That was fine too. He’d started on a small note about the things that they needed, Yang smiling a little as Ruby started to excitedly chatter about something, her fingers touching over her younger sister’s scalp.

“I’ll head to Vale to pick up some of these. Can I have a bit of extra money, dad?”

He nodded. If Yang wanted something nice for herself, she’d be allowed to. He had a good feeling about today, and he watched Ruby grin broadly, excitement blazing within her eyes as she seemed to pulse with that vigour of her youth, her eyes glinting with the rush that she felt for the fighting, just like her mother.

Yang returned late, carrying the heavy shopping bags as easily. He caught a quick conversation with Ruby about taking something for the acne, and he wondered what that was, but chose not to delve into the deep dark depths of a girl’s beauty regimen. That wasn’t a good thing for a father to worry about.

He was half-way through the next bottle that night when he heard the door creak open and he saw her. Yang, no, it was Raven. She’d worn makeup, her breasts were large and round and the nipples already bouncing with every wobble that her chest made.

She was beautiful, as her blonde-dyed hair seemed to be glinting in the light, her mouth not making a sound, but her lips done with red lipstick that’d belonged to Summer. His eyes caught sight of her pushing herself up to him, kissing his mouth.

“Let Summer rest, Big Long.”

She used the pet name for him, and his cock flared to life, her hands almost clumsily fiddling with his pants, her breasts bigger, undoubtedly because she’d had been pregnant with another man’s baby. Raven would need to be punished, and he’d punish her good.

Her night gown was ripped off and thrown aside, as she knelt before him, her breasts grabbed and his cock shoved between them. It looked comical, seeing how those big breasts of his wife wrapped around the hot stave of flesh, the crinkling of her nose enough to show that snooty attitude of ‘I am a bandit and I don’t like this’, yet he thrust between her breasts without any reservation, the smoothness of the skin enough, the deep gasp from her lips like a charm.

A sweaty cock between her breasts, the look on her face as she seemed to loathe the feeling, but it was fooling around on the mission that had been a tough one, and they were having the time. It had been a smaller set of breasts, but these ones were soft and warm around his manhood.

He thrust between them, her eyes staring at his cock like she were seeing a live animal, his thrusts growing more ragged with the softness of those pillowy breasts. She didn’t trust herself to speak, she didn’t seem confident and bold like she always had been, but that didn’t matter. He moaned her name, his breast-sandwiched cock feeling great as she seemed to have taken good care of her tits, her name on his lips, as she seemed to get the hint, her hands laid on his thighs. She was soft and caring, his thrusts growing more ragged as her blonde-dyed hair seemed to glow. His cock pushed against her chin, and her lips opened, seizing it in her mouth.

A moment later and her lips touched his pubic bone, a feeling of sudden anger, as he remembered how she’d never wanted to give in, the gagging and spluttering from her, the pounding on his thighs, not as hard as she could, from his muscle-memory, his hands drawing her head back and seeing those lips wrapped around his cock, teary eyes looking up at him.

It wasn’t gentle, driving her head down to his balls again, but he felt anger shoot through him, the haze of alcohol still clouding his vision as he started to pump into her mouth, her spluttering and choking louder in the air as he drove his cock into her mouth, his gentleness with his wife disappearing as he vented his frustrations.

“You left me, Raven, and now you’re coming back to me?”

She wanted to say something, but his cock was in her mouth, her teeth touching the sensitive flesh but his Aura holding, as she choked and spluttered, pulling his cock out of her mouth and then pushing it between those breasts, feeling the slipperiness of her breasts under the saliva-coated cock, his hips thrusting, as Raven arched backwards, his cock between her breasts. It was an awkward pose, but she managed, her eyes looking at him, her cheeks flushed and her blonde hair falling backwards as he squeezed those breasts.

Heaving mounds that moved and wobbled as his cock assaulted that gulley between them, driving between those mounds until he felt the spunk rising from his balls, Raven’s face looking surprised, before the thick gush of seed splattered over her face and between her breasts, those fat hump-hills wobbling and quivering just a little more with the time that it took for his orgasm to abate, a thick slimy string of seed hanging off her nose.

“I love you, Raven… Get on all fours.”

She needed to be told what to do, she needed to know what he would do to get her back, and she did as he ordered, that tight pussy of hers squeezing him as he forced his semi-flaccid cock into her, still coated in his seed, a hand on her hair and jerking her head back.

“I love you.”

Her mouth made a strangled sound as the seed dripped down her lips, slowly starting to droop, as he started to push her head down, taking his wife as she always needed to be taken. It wasn’t gentle, it was domineering and rough and her asscheeks wobbled as her head was forced down against the ground, the sobbing cries from her almost like Yang’s when she was scared, but Raven needed to learn that Big Long was her man. He could feel his balls smack against her skin, the heavy brush of his fingers against hers, holding her hand. He knew that he could win her back as good as he was, as his hands pulled her up, her face flushed and tears leaking from her eyes.

“Big Long, daddy, I-“

His hand grabbed her cheeks and he pressed a kiss against her, the fire going out of her. He could feel her tensing and tightening around him, the weight of her body against his own as he domineered her, kissing her mouth deeply, tongue pushing into her mouth with no resistance to feel, his eyes closing and the weight of that desire starting to push down again.

He felt like coming. She would get pregnant and she’d get a baby, and she’d stay again. He pressed her against the ground and just took her, her breasts pressed against the ground as he took her like an animal took its female, his balls wobbling as her breasts scraped against the carpet. She was mumbling something, but that orgasm was so close, as his eyes caught sight of his reflection in one of the mirrors. It almost looked like he was taking Yang like she were a whore, the image of his wife shattering, as she moaned and pleaded for Big Long to give her that hard cock, to clench around his cock.

The thought of doing that to yang was horrible, but he knew that Raven had to know who the big boss was, and that he’d not stop until she was pregnant again. Another Yang, and they’d be a happy family again. He’d quit drinking, he’d start working again and she’d be a good partner and mother to Ruby and Yang.

They deserved a mother, and Raven was a good, strong woman. His balls burned with the ache of his sperm and he bit down on Raven’s neck, his image of Yang being below him shattering, as it was his wife. It had to be his wife, as she gasped in pain, her hair blazing with flame, as he felt the orgasm hit.

Thick globs of seed splattered into her depths, as he felt the heat disappear, Raven whimpering something as he pulled himself out of her.

“Time for me to claim that ass of yours again, Raven.”

She’d probably be loose because of whatever bandit she’d been fucking, but it would make sense. A scared look at him as his cock was put against her sphincter, feeling that tight ring of muscle push back against his cock, a low hiss from her mouth as he pushed on, claiming her again. He could hear the low ‘eeyahh-wchhh!’ from Raven, whose body seemed to be resisting, but he soldiered on. She would obey and she would be pleasant about it, without even the smallest hint of resistance. He pushed on, pumping into her rump, her body jolting, tears leaking from her eyes, the moans and whimpers from her mouth making him feel a surge of distaste and hope for the future. She’d be obedient again, and he’d…

Her cheeks were red now with how much he’d impressed upon them, his cock ramming into her depths, his mouth groaning as she could only groan and whimper and moan, her body shuddering with the needy throbs of her ass around his cock and his balls smacking against her well-fucked pussy, seed forming a small puddle below her as he fucked that ass with gusto, nearly ten minutes, her mouth uttering soft whimpers for him to stop. She surrendered then, and he came like a fountain, slumping a little later and feeling how she laid below him. In his nebulous state of half-drunken stupor, he could see Yang’s face look at the mirror, tears in her eyes, as he seemed to be on top of her. Had he-

It was too much to think about right now, as he slumped down onto his wife, unaware that she was getting up, whispering a quiet ‘daddy, you shouldn’t sleep here’, the seed dripping down her thighs, lifting him up and carrying him to the shower to clean him up a little before she put him to bed.

He woke before she was gone from the room, getting up and grabbing her by the arm. His eyes looked blearily at the yellow blob in his consciousness, aware that he was going to be falling asleep if he didn’t…

_‘You’ll leave me again!’_

His eyes opened up and he grabbed her, dragging her into bed. She struggled a little, trying to get free. She was calling him dad, but that didn’t mind. She’d get a baby from him again, and this time he’d stay.

“Stay, Raven!”

He bellowed, aware that Ruby and Yang usually slept like the dead. They were up early sometimes, but Raven was here, and she’d stay with him. She was squeaking as he spread her legs, smelling sex on her skin. He’d taken her, fucked her.

“You’re not leaving me again. Come on, little bird.”

She was crying, just like she should. He kissed her again. It would all be alright. She felt tight as his cock pushed into hers, her arms pinned above her head. Heavy breasts looked full and fat before him, anger blossoming in him.

“Dad, no, I’m-“

He kissed her, silencing her mouth. She squeaked, a trembling of her body, stiffening, the tears coming. Yang wouldn’t do such a thing with him, Raven was trying to distract him.

He’d make sure that she stayed. His cock pulled out of her and he pressed against her pussy lips again, Raven trembling, tears coming from her eyes, his mouth kissing her neck.

“Tai, ah… Dad, I’m-“

She resisted. She was trying to goad him into letting her go. He knew that this was his wife, she was ready to come back, to come back to the happy family that they’d make. He’d just have to fuck the stupid out of her, so that she’d never leave.

“Raven!”

He didn’t care, her fingers clawing at his skin, his cock bursting inside her after nearly five minutes. She was whimpering, moaning at his touches as her breasts were mauled and massaged by the hands that had been handling a weapon since he’d been young, squeezed and tensing around his palms. She would understand.

He’d never give his wife up again. She would be loved, and he grew hard inside her again, her body flipped over on her stomach. She whimpered, her blonde hair on the pillow, her face pressed down as he pushed himself into her.

“You’re my wife, Raven.”

She whimpered something, a low ‘ah-ah-ah!’ from her lips as she tensed up. It was that heavy, loaded feeling of the load in his balls already starting to recover, to seed this woman as she should be. She’d never get stupid ideas like joining a bandit tribe with his child in her belly. She was smarter than that.

“Say you love me, Raven.”

It was a command, her voice whimpering.

“Daddy, no, please, I’m Yang, I’m-“

She whimpered as he kissed her, the smack and clap of his hips hitting her buttocks, her mouth as sweet as sugar and as vile as the absence of her in his life. His cock mixed his spunk inside her, coming up for breath, a deep and heavy sigh from his lips as he felt the tightening hole around his cock. She smelled of him.

“Get pregnant for me again, Raven. You’re going to be the mother that Ruby would want. Stay home, stay… Stay home with me, please.”

She looked at him, something in those carmine red eyes seemingly snapping. She was a smart woman, and she seemed to have the fight go out of her.

“Big Long, make me your wife again, daddy.”

She moved back against him, her head and back arching. She gave a keening little sound as she came, her juices staining his bed. He wasn’t going to be making her leave, as she thrust back. She wasn’t as strong as before, and his hands groped those big breasts, her moan load in his ear as he nibbled on her neck.

“Never leave me.”

She mumbled something, a whimper from her lips as she came, his cock hot and sheathed inside her, her pussy clenching and squeezing his cock. She seemed to lose her energy, just limply laying there as he thrust into her. She felt so good. Her breasts were marked with his hands, leaving her to feel those sensations to revive her.

He came inside her again, to the soft cooing from her.

“That’s a good big Long-dong, daddy… Are you going to fuck your little Raven again, hmm? Better do it before the kids wake up.”

He could only oblige, pulling his cock out and turning her over, kissing her lips. She felt smaller, but that hardly mattered. His cock slid in again, her shuddering moan coming from the lips that had parted already, the sweat on her skin glistening, the weight that he’d felt pressing down on him starting to slowly come loose.

His cock was raw, red and aching by the time that he’d finished for the seventh time inside her, Raven panting, her blonde hair plastered against her face.

“Go and lie on the spare bed, Tai. I’ll clean up here.”

She yelped when he smacked her rump. A smile on her lips and she spread her pussy lips, showing the results of their nightly battle. Seed clung to her thighs, and he knew that he’d done his best. She’d be staying. An uncharacteristic smile was on her lips, her blonde hair like a soft…

_‘No, the nose isn’t quite the same. Raven would never turn her nose up like that…’_

It slowly blurred together, Yang and Raven overlapping, and he felt so tired that it was almost like a sledgehammer had knocked him out, the weight knocking him out, as she kissed his cheek.

“I love you, dad.”

He woke up in the morning on the spare bed in his room, aware of the world again. The dream about Raven and Yang mixing together was on his mind, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, the heavy stubble on his face showing his expression, his face darkening as he remembered that dream, feeling the tightness in his groin, the ache in his hips. It must have been the training, right? Ruby had run him ragged. 

_‘But what if it wasn’t? What if I really did that to Yang?’_

The clock said that it was nearly eleven in the morning, emerging from his bedroom and seeing Ruby already sat at the table, looking chipper in the morning.

“Uncle Qrow came by! He’s outside, talking to Yang about some stuff.”

_‘I did things with Yang.’_

He felt like scum. Qrow would be coming to beat his ass, and he wouldn’t even stop the man. If he’d laid a hand on his daughter, treating her as if she were her mother, he would-

_‘Oh gods, I would not stop him if he decided to kill me.’_

He went to the door, hearing the voices.

“- been drinking more, Uncle Qrow. I had to carry him to bed, and it’s… It’s been thirteen bottles in a week. I’m worried, Uncle. He’s… He’s called me Raven.”

_‘Oh gods, I did things to her, I did touch her, I would’ve, because they resemble themselves so much.’_

Qrow made a sound in the back of his throat, a sound which was more earnest than before, as he always did when he geared himself up for something hard to do.

“Did he ever touch you? Like… in the bad way. It’s okay, I’ll keep you safe. Tai isn’t th- your dad isn’t the greatest when he’s low. You’re my niece, lil’ Firecracker.”

His daughter laughed, a carefree laugh, nothing like the laugh of a girl whose father had fucked her like a wild beast, thinking her to be her mom.

“Geez, don’t get such a serious look on your face, you old crow. Dad’s not going to be stupid enough to do something like that, I can fight him off if I really have to, y’know? No, he’s… He’s been looking at pictures of mom again. He misses mom and he drinks, and it’s getting harder to keep Ruby unaware of how bad dad is. Could you… You can talk to him, right?”

He pulled away before they’d notice that he was there, trying to appear inconspicuous, only for the lamp to come crashing down on his head.

_‘Damn it Qrow, that Semblance of yours will be the death of me one day…’_

He would have deserved it, as he pushed the lamp off his head and opened the door, smiling at one of his oldest friends, his eyes watching Yang, who wore her top and shorts, smirking at him. For a moment, he imagined Raven standing there, confident and without any sort of hopes for escaping, before he focused on Qrow.

“Qrow, you old dusty bastard, come here and give your best bud a hug!”

They were friends, Qrow doing so reluctantly, Yang smiling at him, and he noticed the scarf that she’d tied around her neck, a new accessory that she must’ve bought at Vale to surprise him, looking at him with a wink.

“We need to talk, Tai. Tonight, perhaps without a drink. Yang’s told me that you’ve been trying to imitate me, and we need to talk about that. You-“

He straightened, taking a step back from his best friend, his eyes locked with Qrow’s for the time being, a snarling expression on his face as he mustered his resolve. Yang didn’t approve of it, Ruby wouldn’t want to know that her dad was moping about the past, so… so he’d do his best to get clean.

“No, I’m done with it. It’s time that I go and become a dad that Yang and Ruby can be proud of, Qrow. Let’s… let’s get you properly drunk, you old bastard, and make sure that the kids have something nice to eat. Pancakes ought to do the trick, what do you think, Yang?”

He was a disgusting man for even thinking about his daughter in a sexual way, as her top was still a little too risqué for his eyes, yet she smiled.

_‘It was all just dreams, because I miss my wives. I didn’t do a thing to Yang or Ruby.’_

He could take that as a point of faith, to make sure that he would keep his kids safe.

* * *

Yang watched the woman who had given birth to her put the tea on the flame, looking like she didn’t care. The feeling of being with Weiss again was great, but her mind went to the events of earlier. She was lucky that she’d had sex ed, or she would’ve had a pregnancy or two by her own dad. That would have destroyed him.

“It’s not much, but-“

Her mother spoke up, and Yang looked at her, reaching and grabbing her mother’s chest. It was a strange reaction from her mother, a delayed expression of suspicion, her hand already to her weapon, but not responding.

“That isn’t polite, Yang.”

Of course it _wasn’t_. She had to check the woman’s tits out, so she’d at least have a comparison. The woman didn’t seem to have the money for proper support, her breasts probably a size too small for Yang’s cup size. She could still remember dad’s breath on her skin, feeling how he thrust into her. It wasn’t something that you could forget, when he’d kiss her and call her Raven.

Anger blossomed in her eyes, as Weiss seemed to tremble.

“Well, I had to check to see whether the similarities were enough, _mother_. You left dad, after all. I’ve got to check whether the second model is improved over the first.”

Her mother scoffed, a low hiss from her lips, her eyes blazing with indignation, as she opened her mouth.

“I don’t recall needing to be replaced, Yang. Your father was weak, he was-“

He was the man who had kept their family whole! He was the man who’d taken a lot of her firsts, including her first kiss. He’d called her Raven, she’d called him by the nickname that her mother had called him and she’d been her mother for a while until dad became serious about living life again.

“He’s not _weak_ , mom! You should return _home_ , so he’ll be happier again.”

The stubborn expression on her mother’s face was not fading, as the sharp retort came.

“Why should I be with a weakling, Yang. He did not have the nerve to do what I-“

She smacked her mother’s face, her anger rising now that the woman had insulted her dad. He wasn’t weak! He was a strong man, but he wasn’t always as super as he had been.

“Oh shut the hell up, you hypocrite. Does the little bird not know that Big Long is waiting for her, huh? He’s been thinking about you ever since he left and it hasn’t even been four years since he-“

It had been an instantaneous effect, her mother’s face flushing in anger, before she seemed to grow a deathly pale.

“How do you know those names? You shouldn’t have to kno-“

Another smack. Her mother’s cheek started to grow red and Yang noticed Weiss shrinking back a little.

“Because he was growling your name in my ear as he came in me, mom. He was so sick in the head that he mistook you for me! Buying a morning after pill was embarrassing, especially after dad started to drink more! There weren’t any condoms, because Big Long wanted to keep his little bird with him, and don’t you dare give me some fucking guff about how you’ll ‘kill him’ or something. He’s _hurting_ , mom!”

She punched her mother’s slack-jawed face, and Raven Branwen, bandit extraordinaire, went down, staring at her with shock in her eyes, as Yang pressed her mother down, the surprise apparently stunning her mother long enough to prevent an attack from her.

Weiss took a deep breath, as Raven seemed to want to speak.

“Oh, now you want to speak, huh? I had to ask Uncle Qrow to have a chat with him, so he doesn’t know that he popped his daughter’s cherry. You’re a piece of shit for a mom, and Summer was much better, because at least she _stayed._ You’ve got a choice now, _mom_. You can get up and be the bandit bitch that doesn’t give a flying fuck about her daughter, who offered her a spot at her bandit tribe for undoubtedly some kind of sex work or something.”

Raven’s eyes blazed, Yang letting her talk.

“You’re my daughter, damn it! Nobody would even dare touch you if I say the word. They respect the strong, and you are my daughter! What your father did to you was wr-“

She punched her mom again, a gratifying feeling.

“You were the one in the wrong, mom. If you’d never left, he wouldn’t have done that! I’ve had my virginities taken, I’ve felt him kiss me and miss _you_ , using me for his pleasure so he’d remember the great woman you are, _‘little bird_ ’ so forgive me if I’m just a _little_ bit pissed off at you getting all of his love like that, and not even thinking ‘hey, let’s be a mom and leave this life behind’. Fuck, I really don’t like you. You’ve got a choice now, Raven. You can send us to Ruby, I know you can do that, and you can just pop over to dad, make up with him and be a good wife for once, and I just _know_ that Ruby will love you like a second mom, or you can stand here with these bitches that try to hit on me, hiding from the truth.”

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, looking at her mom.

“It’s in the past, and I don’t blame him for what he did. He was lonely. If it came out, he’d kill himself, and then we’d be in the system, Ruby never to be seen again. I’d rather take a dad who loves me than some creep who wants _these_ babies and just be some tricked-out hooker, so you better keep that tight to your chest, ‘ _mom_ ’.”

Raven didn’t speak up, before Yang got off her.

“You had sex with your _dad_?”

Weiss was dry in her tone, disbelief in her voice, as Yang grinned, jabbing a finger at her mother, who was getting up.

“Hey, at least he’s a cutie. He was drunk, so he just… didn’t know who was who. Don’t tell Ruby about this, please? She thinks that dad was just a little sad, and… And I’ve gotten over it. Mom?”

Raven Branwen looked a little fragile, her red eyes looking at her, a trembling lower lip, just like Uncle Qrow could have when he saw a picture of Summer, looking at her with questioning eyes, the anger now long-since gone, with pain in their eyes now.

“It’s in the past, and I’ve got more thoughts in mind for the future. Go back to dad, please. Let’s be a family again.”

A deep sigh from her mother’s lips, as she nodded her head, Yang smiling a little as her mother seemed to find it in her heart to try again.

* * *

A sound like a rustling tree came from behind him, a clearing of a familiar throat, and he caught sight of her standing there. Her hair wasn’t dyed blonde, but as dark as the night, her red eyes looking at him, a womanly expression on her face. She was just like she’d been at age twenty-one when she’d left, but a bit more matured.

“Hey, Raven.”

Her small smile was acceptance, as she nodded to herself, and then swallowed.

“I’m… I’m sorry for leaving. Yang and I… We spoke. Big Long, I’m…. Your little bird has come home to roost.”

She’d come back to him. He embraced her, lifting her up, a trembling going through her body as she climbed into him, trying to scale him like a tree. Her fingers curled in his hair and she kissed him, her lips tasting like blood and Dust, her sheath bumping against his side, as the erection came. It had been three years since he’d gotten rid of the drink, so he’d saved up a lot for his little bird.

“Let’s have dinner, T-Tai. I’ll… I’ll cook something, just like that annoying br-“

She paused for an instant, gazing at him.

“Like _Summer_ would have done. I’m _back_ , Big Long.”

He hugged his wife.

Things were right in the world again.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**

**Commission me at** **cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com.**


End file.
